A Girl Like You
by Hannah43417310
Summary: Mulder and Scully find an abused girl in an abandoned warehouse and try to help her recover. MSR is promised. -If five or more people want me to continue this story I will, if not it will be left unfinished.


October 13 1998

Unknown location

It was a new tradition for the both of them. Mulder would call at 12:01am telling her to get dressed and pack an overnight bag. It became his birthday present from her, and sometimes a tie or article of clothing. So their they were driving in the middle of nowhere looking for who-knows what, and they both were content with that.

"Mulder where are we going exactly" Scully looked out the passenger window, with her Scully fashioned eyebrow.

He looked away from the road to see her eyes, "an abandoned warehouse."

"But Mulder we go to a warehouse every year, why can't we just go wander around in the woods. At least then we would be in nature and not stuck in this damn car."

Mulder cracked a sunflower seed between his teeth and stopped the car. "Well you got your wish Scully, to get there we have to walk 0.5 miles."

"Ugh, Mulder, really. I have heels on and it just stopped raining, I will sink into the ground" Scully sighed.

They stepped out of the car and began to walk, Mulder immediately walking ahead of Scully. With her heels sinking into the ground she had to pull her knees higher than normal. She jogged a bit to ketch up to Mulder. This is a repeating process that went on till they reached the wairhouse.

"Mulder what are we exactly looking for here," Scully said looking up at Mulder.

"There was an anonymous tip saying that there is alien experiments being done on middle-aged men. They are here because of the secluded location and no civilization around. So here we are investigating the paranormal," he emphasized 'paranormal' with shining a flashlight under his chin. He then earned a slap on the shoulder from Scully.

"let's just get this over with so I can go to bed," she said as she stomped off to the entrance.

They entered the building FBI style with flashlights and guns drawn. They clear the building, there are aliens or paranormal in sight.

"Hey Mulder did you check this closet," Scully asked looking through the doorway to lock eyes with Mulder.

"No, I thought you did," he said he walked over to the closet.

They stood next to each other and as Mulder motioned to open the door.

"1...2...3...now," Mulder opened to see a small human curled up in the corner. He looks at Scully and walked over to the girl. He checks her pulse, and she is still alive.

"Scully we gotta get her out of here and take her to the hospital," he tells he as he takes the girl into his arms.

Scully looks at the girl with doctor's eyes. "Mulder, this is a teenage girl what is she doing here," they start to make their way out of the wairhouse. Mulder places the teen in the backseat.

"Scully, you should sit in the back with her," Scully nodded and sat with the girls head in her lap." What do you think happened to her."

"I don't know Mulder," Scully looked at the girls arms and was shocked to see about fifteen two inch cuts on both arms. "Mulder, she has cuts all over her arms," Mulder looked in the back seat to see the evidence of the classic self-harm.

"I think they are self-harm marks, Scully."

"Maybe you're right."

"Are you alright Scully," He looked into the mirror with a sly grin. "Because you just said I was right."

Scully looks into the mirror at the grinning Mulder. "Mulder," she said in a warning tone. Scully looks down to the now stirring girl. She combed through her hair and ran her nail across her scalp. The girl sighed and nuzzled into Scully's stomach, and sighed in content. Scully begins to hum 'Jeremiah was a Bullfrog'. Mulder smiles to himself in the front seat thinking of when he was is the girls position.

2 HOURS LATER

"Mulder, we have to pull over. I need to use the ladies room" Scully demandes.

"But, we just passed one. I would have to turn around, and that girl is on your lap, what are you going to do about her?"

Scully looked at Mulder in the mirror, with her 'you better do it now, or I'll hurt you' face.

"OK, I'll turn around." He makes a sharp U turn causing Scully to release gasp at the sudden turn. He makes his way to the gas station. Scully steps out of the car, and Mulder takes her spot in the back with the girl. When Scully is coming out of the gas station she hears a blood-curdling scream come from the car. She runs over to see the teen backing herself to the farthest corner of the car, getting away from Mulder. Scully sees the panic on the girls face and tells Mulder to get out of the girls sight. Scully runs over to the car door and the girl practically falls into her arms.

"Shh, it's ok. You're ok, no one is going to hurt you" the girl buries her face farther into Scully's shoulder. She cried and was physically shaken from the event. Scully still had no clue why she had this reaction to Mulder. All she could do was comfort the girl. "Can you tell me whats wrong?" she questioned.

"He… he… was… go… going to hurt me" the girl finally spoke her first words.

"He would never hurt you, that is my best-friend Mulder" Scully explained as she looked into the girls eyes. Her eyes were like two cracked crystal balls, her brown eyes shining with the tears still being shed. Her peach colored hair curling around her face. Her cheekbones are prominent because of her small, underweight frame.

"But… but" she stuttered as she fell back into a state of panic. Scully pulled her back to see her eyes.

"No, don't think about what happened before. Look at me, you are not with him any more. You are safe and I will not let anyone hurt you. That man you woke up to is my partner. He and I took you from the wairhouse."

"You took me out of there," the girls sorrow was replaced by a small smile.

"Yes, and we are going to take care of you. First I need to do a medical examination." Scully held the girl, and let her cry all of her worries.


End file.
